Women concerned about breast cancer are not always able to obtain the information they want or need. Pertinent information is best obtained from personal dialogue with expert health professionals. However, the current constraints on doctors' and nurses' time do not always allow for a complete education of each patient, and many women do not know what questions to ask. In an effort to enhance patients' knowledge about breast health issues, the researchers propose to use a voice-activated multimedia model to allow women to conduct a virtual interview of a female oncologist whose video images have been stored on a CD-ROM. This user-controlled, highly interactive model will allow concerned female patients to gain knowledge about breast cancer and other breast health issues that can help them communicate more effectively about their own health status with the physician and/or nurse. The program will be field tested at the Lombardi CancerCenter of Georgetown University by female patients of diverse ages, ethnicity, and socioeconomic backgrounds to determine the feasibility and user acceptance of this innovative technology, its educational effectiveness, and its potential impact on patient/health professional communication. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This product will be made available to breast health clinics, women's health centers, hospitals, health maintenance organizations (HMOs), preferred provider organizations (PPOs), private practices, and community clinics.